A power battery in the related art often uses an integrally injection molded patch panel assembly for power connection and signal acquisition. In such batteries, cable slots are formed in the integral patch panel assembly, and both a sampling cable and a power connection cable are disposed in slots. The integral patch panel assembly typically has a complex structure and a poor connection reliability. Furthermore, the replacement and maintenance of the components in the patch panel assembly are difficult.